Dripsplash
❝''What do you mean it's missing? It's still there! You're lying - I know you are! So just... shut up!❞ — ''Dripsplash to Bugpaw. Dripsplash is an icy white she-cat with silvery grey speckles, her build is tall, but her legs are very short. She has one seafoam-green eyes and soft, fluffy fur. She has one eye due to an incident with rogues. She is discreet, stubborn, and regretful. Dripsplash is currently ranked as a warrior from RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Lilac Siamese x Ragdoll(mother) x American Shorthair Mix(father) Description: Dripsplash is a skinny she-cat with a singular large, seafoam-green coloured eyes. Her other eye is simply an empty socket, where a rogue by the name of Boo ripped it out during a scuffle. She has started to put flowers in this empty socket so others don't call her ugly or get scared of her. Her base coat is an icy white colour, with silvery-grey spots running across her back. She has these same freckles covering her cheeks and nose. Dripsplash has two silvery-grey ears, chin, tail and paws. She has silvery-grey spots going up her four paws, along with white spots on her tail-tip. Dripsplash's head is rather large, with a shorter muzzle that ragdolls usually have. Her tail is slightly shorter than usual felines, and with that, it is extremely fluffy and soft. Palette: : = Base coat (#E5E7E4) : = Markings (#ADABAD) : = Eyes (#B3E1D2,#80c1ab,#629886) : = Leathers (#C3A1B9) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Discreet * +''' '''Benelovent * ±''' '''Stubborn * ±''' '''Deceptive * −''' '''Paranoid * −''' '''Regretful 'Likes' *Being Alone **It gives her time to think. To unwind. 'Dislikes' *The river in RiverClan Territory (as a place) **Dripsplash has never really liked water in general, considering she recently found out that her biological father drowned. She often has nightmares of her friends and family drowning. 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *Make Lynxleap happy again. ✕ **Dripsplash always loved Lynxleap. But when his mate died, he was so sad... Dripsplash wanted to make him happy again. But then he disappeared. 'Fears' *Loosing everyone she loves **Dripsplash lost a lot of loved ones at a very young age, so she is now terrified of loosing everyone she has left. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Age Range: 0-5 moons *Dripkit, Dewkit, Heronkit and Ashkit are born in ThunderClan to Cloudmist. Their father is Patchmask of RiverClan, however they do not know this. *Dripkit and Dewkit befriend Wildkit, Gingerkit, Doekit, Russetpaw, Maplepaw and Stormstar! *After an argument with Wildkit, Ashkit attacks Dripkit. *Dripkit, Dewkit, Maplepaw and Russetpaw have a mud fight. In order to get clean, they troop to the RiverClan-ThunderClan border. They meet Nectarstar, and soon get caught by Cloudmist and Lynxleap. Dripkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony is delayed half a moon. *After Stormstar and Littlelight mysteriously disappear, Nightrunner is made leader. Heronkit, Ashkit, Wildkit, Doekit and Gingerkit's apprentice ceremonies are delayed half a moon. *Half a moon after their siblings and friends, Dripkit and Dewpaw are made apprentices. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Age Range: 6-11 moons *Drippaw and Dewpaw become apprentices. Drippaw's mentor is Copperpool, while Dewpaw's is Lynxleap. **Drippaw is not too happy with having Copperpool as her mentor, and she becomes visibly upset with this. *Dewpaw is exiled for disrespect. Drippaw vows to find Dewpaw and join him where-ever he is. *Drippaw's siblings Ashpaw and Heronpaw disappear. *Drippaw's mentor disappears. She is reassigned to Lynxleap. *Lynxleap and his family leave ThunderClan to join RiverClan, and her mother Cloudmist dies. *Around a moon later, Drippaw's adoptive father Silverbrook dies. Drippaw flees ThunderClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Age Range: 12-19 *After wandering around in the mountains for a moon, Dripsplash stumbles across her brother and RiverClan. After much debating, she decides to join. *Dripsplash finds Lynxleap and goes over to reunite with him. He does not recognise her, and she gets angry at him. He soon vaguely remembers her. **Lynxleap reveals to Dripsplash that Silverbrook wasn't her real father. This leaves Dripsplash mortified. *After a conversation with her brother, Dripsplash is forced to prevent an argument between Dewscathe and a new warrior, Perchwish. **She apologizes to Perchwish on her brother's behalf. *Lynxleap's mate, Nettlemuzzle, dies while kitting. **Lynxleap sinks into a silent depression, leaving Dripsplash and his other daughter Mosspaw to look after the two surviving kits. *After going to the peak to clear her head, she reunites with her brother, Ashmist, and her kithood friend Chamomilefrost. *Dripsplash and Perchwish begin to form a close bond. **Perchwish will often flirt with Dripsplash, with her sometimes flirting back. *Lynxleap and Mosspaw go missing one night, leaving Dripsplash with a brother who's hardly ever around and two orphaned kits to look after. *Dripsplash and Perchwish organise a date night! Smokestorm shows them a beautiful place for it. A large hollow willow tree, lined with moss. Fireflies and Dragonflies buzzing around in a beautiful place next to the river. Absolutely stunning. **While on the date, Perchwish asks Dripsplash to be his mate! She says yes! *Dripsplash continues to form a closer bond with Lynxleap's two kits Bugkit and Birdpaw. 'Warriorhood Continued' Clan: RiverClan Age Range: 19-current moons *Dripsplash discovers she is pregnant... she is secretly not happy at all about this. She soon gives birth to three kits: Sweetkit, Stormykit and Lynxkit. **Sweetkit is named Sweet due to her sweet personality. **Stormykit is named Stormy due to his grey and white pelt, and Dripsplash's former idol Stormstar. **Lynxkit is named Lynxkit after Lynxleap. *Dripsplash begins to struggle after everyone pointing out that Lynxkit's name is in fact Lynxkit. She lashes out a few times before everyone finally begins to calm down about this. *Blizzardcall returns. *Birdpaw goes adventuring and soon gets attacked by some rogues who are threatening RiverClan. Dewscathe goes for revenge, only to get injured, too. Dripsplash decides to go fight some furry rogue ass, only to get attacked brutally, resulting in her losing her right eye. *Bugpaw begins to give Dripsplash flowers to cover up her right eye. *After Dripsplash begins to recover, she starts going on frequent walks alone in the territory. *While walking alone in RiverClan territory one day, Dripsplash slips and falls into the river... and, inevitably, drowns. Her body is found by Perchwish and Blizardcall. 'Relationships' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|RiverClan= "Wel... it's certainly an amazing clan.." She smiles softly, her tail twitching. ---- [[Perchwish|'Perchwish']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Medicine Cat/Mate "I love him so much..." She purrs. [[Dewscathe|'Dewscathe']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Brother "He's my brother but... he's gonna get himself killed someday, I swear." She sighs. [[Bugpaw|'Bugpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Brother Figure "I love Bugpaw. Even if his behavior is questionable at times, I know I can trust him." She smiles slightly, letting out a big sigh. [[Birdpaw|'Birdpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Sister Figure "Those mangy rogues didn't kill her... thank StarClan. I love her. I hope she knows that." She sighs.. [[Blizzardcall|'Blizzardcall']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior "My dearest friend... I hope he's wonderful now." She shakes her head. |-|ThunderClan= "I fucking hate them." She scowls, her single eyes narrowed. ---- [[Nightstar|'Nightstar']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Enemy "I fucking hate him." She scowls. [[Wildflame|'Wildflame']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Childhood Friend "..." She sighs. |-|StarClan= "They take away everyone I love." She stares at her paws. ---- [[Cloudmist|'Cloudmist']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Elder/Mother "She's... gone." She frowns slightly. [[Patchmask|'Patchmask']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Biological Father "He's dead. I don't fucking care." She scowls. [[Silverbrook|'Silverbrook']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Elder/Father Figure "..." She glares at her paws. [[Ashist|'Ashmist']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Brother "Gone. Just like everyone else, I guess." She sighs. |-|Outside the Clans= "They're still out there..." She frowns. ---- [[Heronpaw|'Heronpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Sister "I hope she is out there somewhere." She sighs. [[Chamomilefrost|'Chamomilefrost']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Childhood Friend "..." She averts her gaze. 'Trivia' *hhhhhhh 'Quotes' ❝''"geh."❞ — ''geh 'Fanart' Dripdrop.png|Drawn by Maplefeathers Dripkit headshot.png|Drawn by ScarletLetters Dripdropdrip.png|Drawn by Eyota Dripsplashicon.png|Halloween Icon drawn by Resh Drip.png|Drawn by Bee Dripsplashredesign.png|Redesign Dripsplash.byrylie.png|Drawn by Rylie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Cløudie Category:Cinniabrowne